1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors, particularly, an optical fiber connector with coupling mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber connector is used to couple optical fibers. The optical fiber connector typically includes a housing and a coupler received in the housing. One end of the coupler is connected to a number of optical fibers; the other end of the coupler is connected to transmitting lenses each aligned with a corresponding optical fiber. When in use, two optical fiber connectors are connected to each other to couple the optical signals between two optical fibers using the lenses. The couplers of the connectors are in contact with each other, and the optical signals can be transmitted from one to another optical fiber. The optical fiber connector further includes an resilient member (typically, a helical spring) employed to enhance contact and stabilize the coupler.
One end of the helical spring adjoins the inner surface of the housing while the other end adjoins an end of the coupler connecting to the optical fiber. However, when two optical fiber connectors are connected, if the force acting on the optical fiber connectors is asymmetric, the coupler may be tilted relative to the corresponding housing.
What is needed therefore, is a optical fiber connector addressing the above-mentioned problems.